


Two Of The Same ((Oscar X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Being a huntress was all I ever wanted after I found out that's what my parents did. I even left my childhood friend to attend Beacon where I met the famous Professor Ozpin but everything went wrong after...♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Two Of The Same ((Oscar X Reader One Shot))

Today was the day I had been training for. All my hard work, all my blood, sweat, tears, and fear all led up to this, but was I ready? I looked back to the house I was raised and only saw smiling faces. Smiling faces I... Couldn't imagine leaving. Slowly, I turned back to the waiting agents in front of me, waiting with a stern look. "I'm sorry. Can I please just... Say goodbye one last time?" I wanted to be a huntress all my life, but now that I finally got accepted, I was scared to go. How pathetic was that? The agents' nod and I let myself hurry back. Without warning, I wrapped my arms around my childhood friend. "I'm going to miss you so much. Promise you'll write, okay?" I tightened my grip. 

He chuckled softly and returned the hug. "Uh, of course. They're waiting now so..." He trailed off. 

Slowly, I released him and quickly wiped my eyes before he saw me cry. "Yeah, o-of course. I'll write about my studies every day and even raise some money on missions and you can come visit. It'll be like a field trip."

He didn't speak, but his eyes lit up and he nodded. I took a step back and looked to his aunt. We shared a silent smile together. With that, I inhaled heavily and marched back to the soldiers. The ship waiting for me was a bit small, but I didn't mind. As we piled on, the seats were taken and I made myself comfortable by the window. After the soldiers were ready, I felt it rumble to life and jumped for a second before it raised itself off the ground and took to the sky. Looking out the window, I felt like a bird. I'd never been in one of these things before, I didn't even know how to feel. Scared, lonely, wondrous, I was swirling with emotions.  
All my life, I hadn't left that place, but now I'm going to one of the biggest schools to become a huntress. It's dangerous and scary but I know it's what I was meant to do.   
I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, thinking back on it all.   
I had only been a baby when my parents were killed by Grimm. They had ambushed our house but I was so small, hidden under my blankets and asleep, I went unnoticed. It was my friend's aunt who found me a few days later when she went to investigate the damage. With nowhere to go, I was raised by her on the farm.   
I don't know much about my parents, but I visit the house once to try and find what I could. I had discovered they were both Huntsman and after that, I just started to train and work to live up to them. I almost felt a sense of relief after I got the acceptance letter after applying. I know my friend there wasn't happy about it, but I kept telling myself I would be fine. His name... I continued to repeat it in my head. His name... It was Oscar, my closest friend. Well, my only friend but he would still be my closest if I had others. He wasn't like me at all because while I was practicing every day, he was just a normal farmer. He didn't even want anything to do with fighting. I could respect that, but I know what I wanted.  
I felt my body start to get sleepy and decided to take a nap on the ride, slipping my consciousness into the dream world.   
It felt like no time had passed when I felt myself being shaken awake. I tried to shrug it off and sleep some more but the hand shook me again. As I opened my eyes, I was met with a new face. I quickly realized the ship was no longer moving and the soldiers were gone. Leaning over the seats was an unfamiliar man trying to wake me. When he saw I was up, me man smiled and stood up. "Ah, you're finally up. Good afternoon, ms. (y/n). Come." He beckoned me to get out, and I crawled up from the seat, falling to the ground. He set his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I realized it was nighttime already, and from the large building in front of me, I could only guess this was the school. I suddenly started to feel excited and looked back to the man. His silver hair was the first thing I caught, then his glasses, making his green eyes shine. "You probably know who I am already. Welcome to Beacon." He held his hands behind his back. I gave a thankful nod, trying hard to hide my excitement. Of course, I knew who he was, it just took me a moment. His name was Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I had heard from the books how powerful and respected he was so seeing him now was a bit intimidating. 

"Thank you, sir." Bowing my head, I held my hand out, but he just chuckled. "Calm down, I'm not royalty. Though I would advise you to get settled in, you already arrived late so please, come." Ozpin turned. "I'll show you around and give you a temporary bed tonight and settle you in tomorrow. Speak with me while we walk." The professor waved his hand for me to follow and I quickly took his side as he began to show me around. "This is the courtyard. Simple enough, yes? You can leave your room at night whenever you want to practice out here, but if you're tired the next day from staying up late, that's on you." He almost sounded playful as he gave the warning. We moved on inside the building, which was just as beautiful as the outside. "So (y/n), tell me about your home life. I've already heard a little about you but I want to hear it from your mouth." 

I suddenly noticed how he was walking with a cane. Ozpin seemed to walk fine without any lag at all, so he probably didn't need it. The cane itself was beautiful with a silver handle and long wooden stick that swayed with his steps. I was curious but decided to avoid asking. "Well... I was just a normal farmgirl for a long time." I looked to the ground, remembered it all as I began to feel sad. "Then I discovered my parents were huntsmen. There wasn't a question after that."

"I'm curious then." He raised an eyebrow. "You found that out, but what drove you to doing their work? Surely it's more than simply finding out that little detail."

I opened my mouth to reply instantly but my words became caught in my throat. Why...? Why did I follow them? Why did I want this path? I had to think for a moment, and Ozpin seemed to understand, going silent as he wait. Finally, I thought I hit my answer. "Because... My parents protected the world. They protected me and died doing it. I was only a baby when they were killed by Grimm, but I want to do more with my life than till and plant. I want to protect the world like they did." I found myself clenching my fists, and exhaled slowly, releasing the grip. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "That's a good answer. Every student here has their own reasons. Some only do it for the money or the glory or the adrenaline, but those who do it for a strong purpose such as yours will find all those extra things and more. I hope Beacon becomes somewhere you can rely on until your ready for the outside world."

As the tour continued, I started to find Ozpin calming to be around. Something about him made me feel safe, but that feeling didn't last long...

A few months went by, and I was met with the most horrific scene I had ever witnessed. Those screams continued to echo in my mind and the voices of those lost in the tragedy. No matter how hard I had worked, I wasn't strong enough to defend Beacon or Ozpin. It was what the news called The Fall Of Beacon Academy, and I was in it. 

It all seemed to happen so quickly, the death of one student, then a stampede of Grimm. Some had stayed behind to fight, but me? I... I ran. I took the first evacuation plane and just escaped. Even today, weeks later, I felt guilty. What would have happened if I had stayed? Could I have saved that student? Saved the headmaster? I was already gone when he died but it was covered in the news story. 

"(Y/n)?" A soft knock tapped the wooden door. I couldn't find the energy to reply and continued to stare up at the ceiling. After a second, the door opened anyway and Oscar peeked his head in. "Are you... Still upset?" He moved in further and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry I can't cheer you up but... Yeah." He held his hands in front of him and looked with the floor. "Even if you won't talk, I still will." He swallowed. I was listening, but I was just too depressed to speak. I lost my school, my headmaster, I lost the life I was in love with. "You've been depressed a long time and I want to help anyway. We're friends after all, aren't we? I shouldn't be telling so but..." He scratched the back of his head with his gloved hand. "I've been hearing this... Voice. I know it sounds crazy but it knows you and I-" He quickly shook his head. I finally peeled my eyes away from staring to look at him. What on earth was Oscar going on about? He's always been a bit odd, even when we were kids. Unlike most boys, Oscar was much more timid. He was dedicated to his work and almost never played, but he did read a lot. "Look, he wants to talk to you, okay?" Oscar cleared his throat and closed his eyes. His whole body lit up in a gentle green as if he was some sort of light. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but I know that had never happened before. 

"O-Oscar?" I started to call, pulling myself up from the bed. His eyes slowly opened and they shone green for a mere moment before dying down. "(Y/n).' A voice that wasn't his replied back as he smiled. I knew that voice, but it wasn't real, of course. My chest ached, and I couldn't stop tears from dripping down my cheeks. "H-How cruel do you have to be? How could you impersonate someone so important to me?" I knew that voice so well. He used to be my teacher, my headmaster, I trusted Ozpin so much, but he was gone now. I clenched my fists and without thinking, ran for Oscar, raising my hand to hit him. Before I made contact, he grabbed my wrists and I found myself unable to move. "This must be very confusing." Ozpin's voice whispered. "I can promise you though, I really am who you think I am. Oscar has simply lent me his body to speak to you." 

My body felt numb, and my head was overwhelmed with thoughts. I didn't understand at all. It was like I had been punched and couldn't breathe anymore. When he saw me calm down, my wrists were released. I wanted to crumble to the floor but I just stood there, teetering weakly. Oscar, my oldest friend. And Ozpin, my mentor. Could such a thing be true? After a long moment of trying to understand, I tightened my arms around his neck. "You really are Professor Ozpin... Aren't you?"

He didn't hug back, but I felt him take a heavy breath. "I am. (Y/N), I apologize for everything. I failed to protect the school from the fall of Beacon but I'm not gone yet. Can you trust me, and trust Oscar for the time being? It's not easy on him either."

I let myself embrace him for as long as I could before pulling back. "I do. I always have. I wasn't there very long but I trusted you since the beginning. Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

Oscar's- Ozpin's eyes flashed with uncertainty but he released a sigh. "Yes, of course. Do you mind waiting though? There is someone we must find first. I'll tell you all at once."

A little confused, I nodded. If it really was Ozpin, I would need to believe in him for now. I'm still a student but I'm a huntress so I had to be strong. "When do you plan on going after them?" I wondered quietly. He held his hands behind his back, straightening his stance. "As soon as possible. You're going to come with, of course."

"(Y/n)!" An excited voice shrilled out and I couldn't react fast enough before I was tight in someone's arms. "I missed you so much, I was worried after the Fall of Beacon. I'm happy you got out okay." I found myself face to face with a young girl. I knew her well enough. We weren't close, but we were students together. "Ruby..." I smiled, giving a glance to Oscar, waiting quietly beside me. He flashed a weak grin but didn't do anything else. "Oh, who's this?" The girl blinked towards him when she saw where my attention went. As I pulled out of her arms, I reached out and slowly took his hand. "This... Is my closest friend. But he has a secret you all should know." I let myself go silent so he could explain. The room was surrounded with faces, all students from Beacon. He cleared his throat, suddenly looking very small and vulnerable. "Umm... Yeah." He looked around. "My name is Oscar Pine but you all probably know me as... Professor Ozpin?" 

The room went quiet and for a long time, it seemed like nobody knew how to reply. With the overwhelming silence, I decided I had to break it. "I know it seems very hard to understand but you'll just have to.... Trust him." I gave a small squeeze for him to continue. 

And so it all came out. Ozpin revealed everything from how he was thousands of years old, to sharing a body with Oscar, and about a woman named Salem. I listened just as carefully as the other students, hearing it all for the first time as well. It was a little hard to believe but I saw it with my own eyes. After everything was out in the open, Ozpin decided to dismiss everyone for sleep so they could go over plans tomorrow when everyone was fully rested. I decided to wait until everyone was gone before letting out a sigh and looking to Ozpin, a little unsure what to really say. He gave a light smile and held his hands on his lap. "You appear to want to say something." He observed. I shrugged, looking to the ground. What could I even say? "I guess it's just hard to take in."

He released a soft chuckle. "I would assume so. Tell me, (y/n), what do you think of Oscar?"

"That came out of nowhere." I raised an eyebrow, but thought. "I guess... He's the only friend I ever had. I'd do anything for him." When I smiled, Ozpin stood up and strode across the room to sit beside me on the couch. "What if I told you" he started "That Oscar had feelings for you? Sharing the same body, we also feel each other's emotions." He looked down to his hand and outstretched his fingers. Oscar had feelings for me? That's... Not possible. How could he like me? "Please let me speak to him," I muttered, making sure to avoid eye contact. There was a pause, and when I looked back up, Oscar's face was facing his lap, cheeks inflamed. "He umm.... Wasn't supposed to say that." The boy rubbed his arm. "Just shut up." He spoke after, a bit quieter like he was speaking to himself. I couldn't help a small laugh. "We've been friends since we were little kids." Slowly, I set my hand on his leg. "If you do, I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner."

"I... I'm kinda scared." Oscar muttered. "Do we have a brother and sister thing?"

I paused, having to think it over. If we tried anything, would it ruin the bond we had? That would be the last thing I wanted. I leaned back into the couch and released a sigh. Just because we were close, did we have to keep ourselves from trying? "How about one kiss? Just to see, you know?" I suggested. Oscar blinked and began to play with his fingers. "A...a umm-"

"Even if it won't work, at least we tried, okay?" As I sat up, I moved a bit closer. "Umm... O-Ozpin his here too, you know." He started. As I straightened myself, I noticed his cheeks darken even more. There was a long pause as I wait for him to prepare himself. "I will, just leave me alone." He muttered. "Don't butt in." Oscar let out an irritated grunt and suddenly grabbed my shoulder, but stopped himself as he was leaning in. I was tempted to lean in when his eyes lit up green and I quickly released it wasn't Oscar anymore. Without hesitation, space closed between us. It was rough, passionate even and when Ozpin backed up, I was out of breath. He gave a pleased smirk. "Sorry about that. He wouldn't have done it on his own."

Taking a few seconds to catch my breath, I quickly looked to my lap, speechless. When he lit up again, Oscar let out a whimper and dropped his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry!" The boy shook his head. After watching him, I let myself wrap him in a hug. "Uh... I don't think that one counted. We'll be here for quite a while for battle preparations so we have plenty of time to decide if it'll work, okay?"

The boy was quiet, then slowly began to return the hug. "R-Right."


End file.
